


Stained (#323 Red)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie’s life has been stained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained (#323 Red)

Charlie's life was stained red.

It haunted him when he closed his eyes, drowning even the once constant numbers. It was there on his hands, invisible to everyone else. It was the same shade as the stripes on the flag that covered the coffin and the fresh blood that had pooled on white marble.

Now Charlie sat, staring at the darkness, the house silent. The power had been cut months ago. He couldn't be bothered paying the bills. He felt the bottle of pills in his hand. One would make the red fade away. Enough could make everything fade forever.


End file.
